Feliz día del Calor de Hogar Zecora
by Filomental
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot con respecto a estas fechas festivas.


Nieve, pleno invierno. Aquel día era particularmente diferente de todos los demás en la temporada. La actividad por el bosque Everfree se veía reducida en muchas áreas. Los restos de las varias plantas que regresarían en primavera yacían enterrados bajo centímetros de nieve. Algunas cuantas, mejor adaptadas al clima frígido comenzaban a abundar. Los copos de nueve descendían lentamente, para acumularse en las ramas de los árboles, de vez en cuando, era posible ver a un venado por aquí o por allá. El bosque Everfree también tenía actividades que realizar en invierno.

Definitivamente, era un día sin nada particular en el clima. Sin embargo, mientras una cebra se acercaba cada vez más a Ponyville, se podía apreciar lo destacable del día. Se expresaba en una calidez increíble, única. En el aire se podía apreciar el aroma de cientos de recetas que, a causa del viento, se esparcían por todo el pueblo. Manzanas, peras, cerezas, caramelo… la masa recién horneada. Las primeras horas de la mañana exponían ya los preparativos para un día importante para los ponis.

A su paso, el camino de tierra se mezclaba con la nieve para teñirla de café o bien para convertirla en un lodo sumamente frio. Cuidando por ir por un camino poco transitado, para no mancharse ni congelarse las patas.

Si bien el frio arreciaba en aquellas épocas, de forma tal que obligaba a los ponis a congregarse; hacía estragos en una cebra que, por naturaleza estaba habituada a climas secos y calurosos. Llevaba un abrigo, su bufanda y un gorro idóneo para la ocasión y aun así, sentía cómo el frio lograba penetrar los ropajes que llevaba encima.

Desde lo lejos, podía ver ya, a través del amplio manto blanco que inundaba la planicie, las edificaciones ponis, casas hechas de madera, techos de paja y bastante cálidos en invierno. Una de las principales razones por las cuales ingresaba a las tiendas durante esa época. Sin embargo, su visita en ese día sería corta. No requería de muchas cosas, tan solo un poco de comida sería suficiente.

El pan jamás fue su especialidad y aunque era delicioso, nunca pudo aprender a realizarlo. Por lo cual, su primera parada fue en la pastelería de los Cakes.

Ni bien ingresó al pueblo, la decoración por el día festivo era clara, algunos cuantos pinos cortados y llevados para ser adornados con guirnaldas, listones rojos, estrellas de metal, plástico, todo valía, con tal de que pudiera relucir. Desde luego, las cintas de color que cubrían las paredes de los distintos edificios, algunos corceles caminando al ritmo de unas campanas que traían en los cascos. Sí, definitivamente el espíritu festivo. Caminó observando con detalle todos aquellos ornamentos, dispuestos por todo el pueblo.

No existía límite, la ropa festiva, al igual que de abrigo era infaltable en cualquier poni, incluso una gorra roja para las orejas en caso de que tuviera la virtud de tener el pelaje lo suficientemente grueso. Y sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta de la tienda, observó todavía más impresionada que allí dentro el decorado estaba a punto de sobreexplotar el lugar. Habían tres árboles, uno de cada tamaño: pequeño, mediano y grande; todos con un conjunto de adornos en proporción a su tamaño; el techo tenía listones rojos, así mismo cada pared parecía tener guirnaldas.

\- Hola Muy buenos días Zecora… - Era Pinkie Pie, con su cantarina voz y energía se postró en el mostrador - ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Pastel de frutas? ¿Pan de leche? ¿Algún postre festivo?

\- Un pan común, si todavía te quedara algún.

\- Pues sí; pero. ¿Enserio quieres llevarte un pan común? ¿Es el día del Calor del Hogar?

\- Sí, hoy no llevaré ningún pastel, mañana tendré antojo por la miel. – Expresó la cebra con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, te lo traeré ya mismo.

Agitando la cabeza, la hembra a rayas se volteó para ver a los pequeños Cake jugando en un corral para potros y potras dentro del cual yacían jugando con un juguete nuevo. Sin embargo, se trataba del peluche de un corcel, solo uno para dos gemelos. Probablemente no hubo más en el mercado ni en las tiendas.

Entre ambos forcejeaban para poder quedarse con el juguete. La cebra se les acercó.

\- Tranquilos pequeñines; la solución tengo al abrir estos botones. – Exponiendo su alforja, la cebra la bajó con cautela.

Recordaba que la tenía en un rincón; no tardó en encontrarla. Era la figura de un poni, hecha con tela y una selección de pétalos, tratados de tal forma que no envejecerían ni dejarían de expulsar sus aromas.

\- Toma. – Le dijo a la menor, que evidentemente, tenía las de perder en fuerza contra un potrillo. – Acerca tu hocico, a ver que aroma se te asoma. – Dijo.

La expresión de satisfacción de la potranca fue suficiente para robarle otra sonrisa.

\- Oh Zecora, muchas gracias, estos dos han estado peleando desde esta mañana… no pudimos conseguir un juguete para los dos. – Dijo la madre completamente sorprendida

\- Aquí tienes tu pan. – Anunció la yegua rosa.

\- Gracias… y no hay por qué… solo al año que viene juguetes pares consíganles. – Se despidió la cebra poco después de tomar el pan y pagar.

Claro que obviaba el hecho de que aquel peluche estaba pensado para la práctica vudú… aunque, si no tomaba algún mechón de pelo de su hermano y se lo ponía al peluche, nada malo podría pasar.

Fuera de la tienda, la calle estaba colmada de corceles y yeguas que bloqueaban toda posible via de avance.

\- Qué ha pasado, que todo el mundo está pausado. – Cuestionó la yegua mientras trataba de hallar una superficie alta para ver lo que parecía que todos observaban.

\- El árbol central se ha caído. – Le dijo de pronto Cherelee, la maestra de los potrillos.

Entonces pudo ver a Rainbow Dash en el cielo.

\- Se los dije, no iba a aguantar el peso de la estrella… vamos, necesitamos levantar el árbol de nuevo…

\- Déjalo Rainbow, primero tendremos que cavar otro agujero done fijarlo. – Le respondió desde tierra Applejack.

\- Pero tardamos dos hora para cavar el anterior. – Arguyó fastidiada la pegaso cian.

\- ¿Twilight, podrías usar tu magia para devolverlo a la normalidad? – Cuestionó la de melena arcoíris.

\- Pues no… no me sé ningún hechizo para reparar árboles. Pero un venado si podría.

\- Fluttershy. – Exclamó de pronto Twilight. - ¿Por qué no vas al bosque Everfree para pedir ayuda a algún venado?

\- Preferiblemente a Blackthorn. – Añadió Rarity. Al verse acosada por la mirada de sus amigas observó a Rainbow Dash. – ¿Qué? Él es muy colaborador.

\- Ajá. – Alegó Rainbow con sarcasmo.

\- Si me dan paso, puedo dar un casco – Enunció la cebra mientras caminaba en dirección al árbol.

Al llegar donde las yeguas, la miraron con cierta emoción.

\- Zecora, seguramente tienes algo para este problema. – Expresó Twilight.

\- Cuando recolectas plantas raras, procuras no dañarlas. – Alegó la cebra, mientras sacaba de su alforja una especie de ungüento amarillento. Lo puso sobre la parte del tronco que se había fracturado. – Ahora solo hace falta levantarlo y así se podrá curarlo. – Rimó nuevamente.

\- Bien, todos los que tengan fuerza suficiente tomen alguna cuerda y ayúdenme. – Expresó la de crin multicolor.

En fin, terminada su colaboración, la yegua fue en busca de fruta. Peras de Grand Pear eran más que suficientes; necesitaba volver a su casa.

El camino de regreso fue quizás, más largo que el de ida. Por un momento, dio media vuelta para ver al pueblo. La Calidez de Hogar traía siempre un aire afectuoso, por mucho que el frio hiciese todo lo posible por calar hasta los huesos.

Una vez en casa, dispuso todos los ingredientes para una cena fuera de horario; debía ser la mitad de la tarde aproximadamente cuando termino la corta preparación, lavar, combinar y ya estaba.

Entonces, sacó unas cuantas velas; encendiéndolas para dar algo de iluminación al lugar. Depositando unas cuantas sobre su mesa y otras tantas en diferentes lugares del piso.

Estaba todo listo, no era una celebración común. Ni siquiera merecía el nombre de celebración. La calidez de hogar tenía la virtud de ser la razón por la cual estaba allí; irónicamente… pero recordar una historia tan larga le era lo menos deseado. Hacía todo lo posible, año tras año, para olvidar el pasado; lo lograba casi siempre. Hasta ese día en específico.

Existía una cosa que ningún poni jamás podría descifrar. Las máscaras en las paredes de su humilde morada. Era un significado de su vida pasada, de días en los cuales el frio de aquella época no la alcanzaba… se acercó a dos pequeñas máscaras y una grande. Ubicadas en un rincón de su casa formando una especie de triángulo, donde las pequeñas eran la base la grande, la punta.

La madera talada por ella, la pintura extraída de plantas especiales, capaz de petrificar la madera hasta convertirla en un detalle que apenas sentiría el castigo del tiempo en más de mil años cobraban toda su atención y lograban hacer latir su corazón año tras año, en esa festividad. Levantó su casco izquierdo para tocarlas.

Todavía le era fácil recordar a la perfección sus rostros; alguna vez estuvieron detrás máscaras similares; las originales yacían en algún lugar perdido, en forma de cenizas quizás.

La pequeña, ubicada a la derecha de la pared, tenía una espiral alrededor del ojo izquierdo que era atravesada desde el centro hacia afuera por cinco líneas rectas equitativamente distribuidas; la del derecho entraba en intersección con una curva que terminaba en dos círculos. Finalmente, a la altura de donde vendría el hocico estaban doce equis, distribuidas de forma aleatoria para el ojo inexperimentado; ella sabía que representaban una constelación. El color rojo era una réplica de su portadora; un carácter suave; pero efusivo con quienes tenía contacto.

Así era ella, encantaba a quien fuese que estuviese cerca, porque todos llegaban a encantarla a ella; jamás fue capaz de ver obscuridad en la noche más negra. Era incapaz de ver sufrir a los demás sin hacer algo al respecto. Adoraba bañarse a la luz de la luna en uno de los estanques…

El casco de la cebra se dirigió a la máscara pequeña de la izquierda.

Ésta, tenía incrustado un colmillo hacia abajo en la parte superior media; en las aberturas para los ojos yacían dos tallados diferentes; en la derecha estaba el tallado de una pluma de buitre, mientras que en la otra estaban talladas las manchas de un chita. En la parte del hocico estaba un círculo pequeño y pintado de verde agua dentro de uno más grande y que se extendía hasta casi tocar los tallados. Pero conjuntamente con el de menor diámetro, estaban otros tantos, pintados de amarillo, rojo, violeta, café. Algunos llenaban el círculo verde agua a medias.

Él era así; un guardián de su familia y de todos aquellos que se ganaban su confianza; alejado y un poco seco en su trato; pero a fin de cuentas tenía dentro el deseo de que todos estuvieran a salvo. Con tan corta edad logró ser mucho más que un guerrero, fue un verdadero héroe sin bandera más que el cuidado de los seres que amaba. Le gustaba tanto correr contra el viento…

Finalmente, la última máscara, sus cascos se resistieron a tocar la textura para sentir lo que había escrito allí, para sentir el significado de esa máscara.

En uno de los ojos tenía tallado en bajo relieve el caparazón de una tortuga; mientras en el otro, una "y" invertida, significaba un rayo. En la parte superior central yacían talladas dos hojas de un árbol que a él le fascinaba. En la parte del hocico permanecía una media luna con un una x en el centro.

Su cabeza se inclinó por varios segundos, en silencio, mató el suspiro que anhelaba salir; por sus ojos no salían lágrimas porque estos ya estaban secos. Hizo contacto con su hocico con la punta de la máscara, para después quitarlo.

\- Feliz día del Calor del Hogar. – Susurró la cebra poco antes de comenzar a comer lo que había preparado. Degustando el sabor de las raíces de baobab, que guardaba el sabor en el jugo almacenado dentro. El dulzor era limitado, aunque bien definido. Masticando con fuerza las peras y cortando el pan para repartirlo equitativamente.

\- Si no cierras la boca, comerás moscas. – Continuó diciendo con una sonrisa. Recordando aquella última conversación que sostuvo con ellos.

Por un momento creyó escuchar la respuesta de él.

\- Lo siento mamá. – Su voz, siempre tuvo cierta resonancia, era como hablar en un lugar cerrado pero amplio.

\- Deja que coma como quiera… ya es todo un guerrero. – La voz del otro él era todavía siempre parecía tener algo especial.

\- Mamá, ¿Crees que cuando pase el ritual de la luna, también pueda comer con la boca abierta? - Añadió la otra, dejándose llevar por el momento y con una sonrisa tan sincera como solo ella era capaz de dar.

\- Son unos tontos. – Dijo la cebra riendo.

Terminada la cena. Demasiado pronto como para poder disfrutarla del todo; la de pelaje a rayas se cubrió con las sábanas.

Diez celebraciones del Calor del Hogar la distanciaban de aquella noche en la cual, por reunirse con sus familias, los miembros del ejército de Equestria dejaron de cubrir el flanco izquierdo del lugar donde residió desde su infancia. Diez Calores del Hogar desde que la princesa Celestia dio la orden expresa de celebrarla a los ejércitos.

Diez… desde que todo su hogar ardió en llamas… Calor del Hogar no era el fuego cálido para ella… era la ceniza fría y desolada.

Sus lágrimas, perdidas en el camino desde un lugar tan lejano hasta Ponyville, ya no existían. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La familia es el lugar donde recibimos afecto y también el lugar que nos aísla, envolviéndonos en una protección contra un mundo fracturado y desangrado. Pintaremos ese mundo con lo que nos sobre por corto tiempo y cuando se agote, allá con el mundo.


End file.
